theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Much Ado About School! Transcript
(The episode begins where a foghorn wakes up SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary that morning) SpongeBob: (Turns off the foghorn alarm) Time for Boating School! Let it rip, Gary! (Gary presses a button and the bed filps SpongeBob forward. Gary toasted the toasher and SpongeBob drinks his coffee while in mid-air. The toast pops up and SpongeBob eats it. Gary, Snellie and Lary tosses the pants, the socks and the shoes for SpongeBob to wear and Gary draws a target for SpongeBob to land on) Ta-da! Not bad partners in crime but the toaster couldn't be a little more darker though. See you later!! (Opens the door and there stood his friends Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl) Patrick: Hey SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey you guys, long time you see me hun? Sandy: And how!! Y'all must be lucky when you have us around. Pearl: Yeah. We can all go to Boating School together! Squidward: Hope you didn't do anything stupid. SpongeBob: Good cause I'm bring this masterpiece. The Boatmobile tug that I made just for Mrs. Puff! Squidward: What? Are you insane! You can't give the masterpiece to Mrs. Puff. She won't even like it! SpongeBob: Nonsense Squidward, She'll be surprised once she sees this! Now c'mon you guys let's go to Boating School! Patrick: Yeah let's go! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl go to Boating School together) Gary: There goes SpongeBob and his friends off to Boating School again. Snellie: You're right, Gary. Why can't we go to Boating School just like SpongeBob? Lary: Yeah. He gets to do all the fun stuff he likes to do. Gary: I hope he doesn't run to Mrs. Puff again. Besides she's always afraid of SpongeBob! Snellie: Yeah do you think maybe we can go to Mrs. Puff before him, Gary? Gary: Sure thing, Snellie! C'mon let's find Mrs. Puff before SpongeBob! (He, Snellie and Lary slithers out of the window climbs the pineapple walls onto the roof and jumps up and down really really really really far. They went up in mid-air and lands safely on the ground with a splat) Snellie: You know what were going to find Mrs. Puff hun, Gary? Gary: I do? Lary: Yeah. Were going to find out where she lives and where she started Boating School. Gary: Okay! (He, Snellie and Lary slithered and followed SpongeBob and his friends toward Boating School but bumps into two snails "Daniel and Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss") Hi Boss! Hi Daniel! Boss: Hey there, Runts! Daniel: Hi Gary, Snellie and Lary. So what's up? Snellie: We were out looking for Mrs. Puff at her house. Lary: Yeah and we have to tell where she started Boating School. Boss: Well, If you know Puff, I can take you to her! Gary: All right!! Boss: However first we gotta go to Boating School and find out what's happened. Lary: Yeah. Maybe something happened if Mrs. Puff weren't here. Daniel: If Boss is right, then let's go. Snellie: Yay!! All right Boating School here we come! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss slithered and continued followed SpongeBob and his friends' trail toward Boating School. One day, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss tagged along with SpongeBob and his friends inside Boating School) Gary: You guys I need to see what this school place is all about. Snellie: What school place are you talking about, Gary? Gary: I'm talking about a school where SpongeBob tries to get his license. Lary: Yeah Snellie. He wants to try his best to gradgulate in there. Boss: Try and focus on finding that blowfish who ever she is. Daniel: She's Mrs. Puff, Boss. (On the way, Dan the orange Snail with a red cap on and Spike the Bully Snail with metal spikes on top of his black shell slithered by to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss) Spike: Hey guys what took you so long? Dan: Yeah we've been looking all over for you. Boss: Well fellas we were out looking for a blowfish teacher. Gary: She's Mrs. Puff. Dan and Spike: Mrs. Puff? Lary: Yeah. She works here in Boating School! Dan: Ooh. Can we come too? Gary: Sure thing boys. We'll be snail explorers! (He, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike explored the whole school, and saw how much SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl are having fun with the classmate) Mr. Fritiz: Good morning, SpongeBob I'm Mr. Fritiz the teacher's school principal. SpongeBob: Hi, Mr. Fritiz. What's your attendents? Patrick: Yeah we want to know what's goin on. Mr. Fritiz: It has come to my attendent that your teacher Mrs. Puff is taking a day off from Boating School. She has relived of her teacher duties. Sandy: What? Mrs. Puff's not here?! Pearl: But why? She's my mom and a blowfish. Squidward: Yeah. That sweet cheeks was trying to get away from him. (Points to SpongeBob) Mr. Fritiz: Ah so I see that's why I'm hiring a new teacher teaching you five how to drive a boating mobile. Her name is Mrs. Flounder. SpongeBob: Mrs. Flounder? Mr. Fritiz: That's right and she will visit this school until the time has passed! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike huddle up together) Boss: Did you hear that fellas? Some school principal is hiring a new teacher to visit Boating School. Gary: Wow. I can't wait to tell all the other snails about School! Let's go you guys! (Slithers off with Snellie and Lary) Snellie and Lary: Yaaay!! Boss: Hey! Wait!! Daniel: Watch out for that pencil!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary rushes out of Boating School but rolls around on a giant pencil while saying "Whoooooooooooooooa!!!" and crashes near the fence. Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike rushes over to help Gary, Snellie and Lary) Spike: Are you okay little runts? Dan: You're not hurt are you? Gary: No we're all...alright. Snellie: Yeah, we're okay. Lary: Thanks for asking. Boss: You know, Runt maybe we should stick together while slithering. Gary: You're right, Boss. Boss: Come on let us say we head over to Puff's house so we can bring her over to the Snail-Clubhouse. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Okay! (They, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered out of Boating School and headed towards Mrs. Puff's house and Gary rings the doorbell) Mrs. Puff: (Opens the door) Yes? Oh it's you Gary, Snellie and Lary. What are you three doing here? Gary: Good morning, Mrs. Puff. My you are looking find this morning! Mrs. Puff: (Chuckles) That's funny. I imagined that snail was talking to me. Gary: I am talking Mrs. Puff. Snellie: We are prepared for you to join us at the clubhouse. Lary: Mr. Fritiz is hiring a new teacher to visit your school. Mrs. Puff: Really? Who was it? Gary: Mrs. Flounder! Mrs. Puff: Oh boy that way I won't be teaching with SpongeBob anymore now that I am away with him! Boss: Yeah you won't be able to teach that yellow guy anymore. Mrs. Puff: Who's that? Gary: That's Boss. He's Mary's Ex- boyfriend! Mrs. Puff: Mary? Who's Mary? Snellie: Oh just a little snail like me who lives with her owner Mable Monica. Lary: Yeah. Boss here has his boys over they're names are Dan and Spike. Gary: I can't wait to take you to the Snail-Clubhouse and meet are snailfriends, Mrs. Puff. Boss: Infact everyone in our clubhouse needs you now! Mrs. Puff: Well I... (Gary, Snellie and Lary picks up Mrs. Puff and took her to the Snail-Clubhouse that's where Snail-Park is) AAAAH! Daniel: Hey Gary! Snellie! Lary! Wait for me! (Slithers off) Spike: Should we follow them? Dan: Yeah they took the blowfish towards our clubhouse. Boss: Yes boys. They got the blowfish on the list. (He, Dan and Spike slithered back to the Snail-Clubhouse when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Snail-Park where Mrs. Puff, Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel are outside the clubhouse) Gary: This is where we go to the clubhouse. All the other snails we inside there. Mrs. Puff: You're kidding right? That's your clubhouse? Snellie: That's right. Now let us take you inside to meet are friends. Daniel: C'mon in they're waiting for you. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel took Mrs. Puff inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Mrs. Puff: I don't like this. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel took Mrs. Puff and ran all the way back inside to the clubhouse and tell all the other snails from around the table that Mrs. Puff is here) Gary: Calling all snails! I think we should start our own Snail-School! Lary: Yeah because we found ourselves a new teacher! Mrs. Puff: Uhh hello. Micheal: Hey who's she? Victoria: Is that a blowfish? Eugene: I never seen a blowfish come inside our clubhouse in our lives. Pat: Meow. Meow. Penney: Yeah y'all got a new teacher inside are clubhouse! Sweet Sue: So what's her name anyway? Edward: Can you tell us? Gary: Her name is Mrs. Puff. Mary: Mrs. Puff? Snellie: Mrs. Puff is kinda like SpongeBob's teacher but she can't find a cure to make her fears go away. Lary: Yeah. She'll be tortuered with him for the rest of her life. Foofie: I think we should stick with the blowfish. Mosteeze: We can't argue with that hun, Petey? Petey: Uh sure what ever you say Mosteeze. (Just then Boss, Dan and Spike came inside the clubhouse just in time) Boss: Not until the four runts havin't waited for us to get inside the clubhouse. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Sorry, Boss. Daniel: Well at least you're a minute late to get started in school. Spike: Oh never mind. Let's get this school thing started. Dan: Well. We got the teacher so let's get on with it. Rocky: (Snores) Snails need school like a fish needs a bicycle. Mrs. Puff: Well everyone else was very excited. Mary: So what should we all call this school to be, Gary? Gary: How about this, Mary? We can call it "The Snail Park Underground School!" Mary: I like it! Lary: Mrs. Puff will be the teacher! Boss: And the boys and I will be hall monitor. Mosteeze: I'll clean the paint brushes! (Soon all the snails were hard at work getting everything ready for their first day of school) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Three Hours Later... (We see all the snails from the clubhouse gathered together while they are sitting on their desk) Mrs. Puff: Hello class. My name is Mrs. Puff. And I understand you have know me that I see they were 18 of you snails and one is a rock. Anyway, you're supposed to answer one by one as I call your name. All Snails: Meoooooooooooow!! Meow! Meoooooooooow! Meoooow! Meow! Rocky: (Sleeping) Zu zu zu. Mrs. Puff: Now 18 of your names of snails and one rock. And they are... Gary. Gary: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Snellie. Snellie: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Lary. Lary: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Daniel. Daniel: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Boss. Boss: Present. Mrs. Puff: Dan. Dan: I'm here. Mrs. Puff: Spike. Spike: I'm here. Mrs. Puff: Micheal. Micheal: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Victoria. Victoria: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Eugene. Eugene: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Pat. Pat: Meow!! Mrs. Puff: Penney. Penney: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Sweet Sue. Sweet Sue: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Edward. Edward: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Petey! Petey: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Mosteeze. Mosteeze: Mreoow. Mrs. Puff: Foofie. Foofie: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Mary. Mary: Meow reow. Mrs. Puff: And Rocky. Rocky: (Snores) Zu zu zu. Mrs. Puff: Rocky! Oh never mind. Well that's every snail in this clubhouse. I bet I can teach 18 snails of mine instead of working with SpongeBob. Now today I'm going to be teaching you snails. Now about how you build this clubhouse all by yourselves. Spike: I think we know the answer to all that of you just said. Mrs. Puff: What was it? Dan: We cleaned all the tunnels all the dust bunnies the dirt and everything. Mrs. Puff: Yes oh yes well uh very good now let's move on. Boss: Hey, Sweet Cheeks is it time for lunch yet? I'm hungry. Mrs. Puff: (Sighs) I'm sorry Boss. Remember what the school rules say. First school work then lunch. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Mrs. Puff: Yes you're right, Pat. Maybe we should take more school work back in Boating School that I've taught the other class. Gary: Go ahead, Mrs. Puff. We're listening! Mrs. Puff: Thank you. The first lesson about you snails and a rock is about feelings. Let's talk about happy. Now how'd you act happy when you tell a joke? (All snails had to laugh and giggle while Mrs. Puff just said) All 18 Snails: HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Mrs. Puff: That's not what I mean't. What about sad? How'd you act sad when your lonely and crying? (All snails began to cry with tears in their eyes) All 18 snails: (Crying) Mreooooooooooooooooooooooow!! Mreooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mrs. Puff: That's not what I mean't ethier. Perhaps a story might cheer you snails up. (All snails stopped crying and listen to one of Mrs. Puff's story) Gary: (Happily) Please tell the story. Snellie: We won't be sad. Lary: Yeah. I love stories. Boss: Oh boy here it comes. Mrs. Puff: It's called the prince and the princess go to the royal ball. (Reads from the book) Once upon a time... There was a princess who met up with a prince down the brige for the importain massage. The Prince said to the Princess... (When she began reading...) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Yawns and meows) Mosteeze, Mary, Sweet Sue and Victoria: (Yawns and meows) Micheal, Eugene, Penney and Edward: (Yawns and meows) Foofie, Daniel and Petey: (Yawns and meows) Boss, Dan and Spike: (Yawns and meows) Pat: (Yawns like Penelope. All the snails fell asleep!) Mrs. Puff: (Gasps and sees all 18 snails fell asleep and sighs) I guess snails and studying just don't go together. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to outside Snail-Park where Mrs. Puff took all 18 snails for a gym class to wake them all up) Maybe gym class will wake you snails all up. Today we'll play soccer and I'll be the referee. (All 18 snails ran up and down the field) Penney: Pass the ball! Edward: No way you're the one who knocked right into me! Penney and Edward: Hrrrrrrrrr! REOW! Petey: Stop! Penatly! Penney: No way! All 18 snails: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Suddenly all of the snails were fighting and arguing on the field) Mrs. Puff: Stop everyone!! (All 18 snails stop fighting) Please stop fighting, everyone! Gary: Yes, Mrs. Puff! Snellie: We know, Mrs. Puff! Lary: Sorry, Mrs. Puff! Pat: Meow. Boss: Yeah we're sorry, Sweet Cheeks. If this is what school is like, I quit. Spike: Yeah me too! Dan: Me three! Mrs. Puff: But wait school is great and you know it! Isn't that right, Gary? Gary: She's got a point there, Boss. We just didn't give it enough of a chance. Mary: We're lucky to have Mrs. Puff to teach us. Lary: Yeah. C'mon. Let's give it another try! Daniel: Alright Lary if you and Gary say so. Mosteeze: Yeah. Let's do it! Petey: And let the best snail win! Boss: Back to the game! (All 18 snails started playing soccer again. This time when Micheal scored a goal all 18 snails cheered no matter what team they are on) Micheal: Hey I scored a goal! Victoria: Way to go, Micheal! Eugene: I love soccer! Pat: Meow! Penney: Nobody kicks the ball like that! Sweet Sue: So what? Micheal's good at soccer! Edward: Yeah Penney. He's a great soccer player! Mrs. Puff: Good job, Snails! I saw all of you 18 snails working together as a team. And I've couldn't have done it without your teamwork no matter which team you snails are on. Foofie: Why thank you, Mrs. Puff. Pat: Meow! Mosteeze: I don't know what teamwork really is. Petey: It always comes through for us! Mrs. Puff: Now let's go back inside your clubhouse shall we? All 18 Snails: Okay! (Scene cuts to all 18 snails and Mrs. Puff back inside the clubhouse and Micheal rings the bell) Micheal: Time for music class! Everyone gather round! (All 18 snails gather on the stand) Mrs. Puff: Okay is all of you snails ready to sing a song on the stand? All Snails: Yes Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff: How's about I teach you snails how to sing this song called "Blow The Man Down"? All Snails: Yaaaay!! Gary: I love that song! Mrs. Puff: Okay ready? Now how did that song go? Uh Gary? Gary: Like this! (Blows the kazu) Music: "Yo-ho Blow The Man Down" Mrs. Puff: Thank you, Gary! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Singing) Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Mary, Mosteeze, Petey and Foofie: (Singing) Meow meow, meow meow meow. Boss: (Singing) Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow. Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Singing) Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Pat: (Singing) Meow meow, meow meow meow. Boss: (Singing) Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow. Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Singing) Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Micheal, Eugene, Penney and Edward: (Singing) Meow meow, meow meow meow. Boss: (Singing) Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow. Gary: (Singing) Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Snellie: (Singing) Meow meow, meow meow meow. Daniel: (Singing) Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow. All Snails: (Singing together) Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Meow meow, meow meow meow. Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow. Meow, meow meow, meow meow. Meow meow, meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow, meow meow, meow meow meooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mrs. Puff: That was very good snails! You all sang beautifuly! Gary: Thank you so much, Mrs. Puff! Boss: I'm having so much fun I forgot all about lunch again! (All snails' stomachs are rumbling) Foofie: What's that you said about lunch, Boss? Boss: Uh it was nothing, really. (Scene cuts back to outside Snail-Park where all 18 snails say goodbye to SpongeBob's teacher Mrs. Puff) Mrs. Puff: Well I'd better be going back to Boating School. Boss: Right this Mrs. Puff! Daniel: That was fun having you as a teacher. Mrs. Puff: See you later! (Walks off back to Boating School but she's stop by Boss) Boss: Hey Sweet Cheeks! Mrs. Puff: Yes? Boss: Uh... Thanks for teaching us snails. My fellas and I are not usually good at soccer but we gotta try to kepp practicing and not meowing too much. Mrs. Puff: We'll meet again in school as long as we see each other again, all 18 of you snails. (She walks off) Mary: Hey Gary will we have school again tomorrow? Gary: Yes Mary. And today, everybody who came to school got an A! Spike: Yeah. Next time leave the teaching to our Boss here. Dan: After all he is telling us snails what to do. Lary: Yeah. Leave the teachings to Mary's Ex- boyfriend. Snellie: You said the words, Lary. Pat: Meooooow!! (All snails laughed. Scene cuts to Boating School where SpongeBob hugs Mrs. Puff as she has already returned) SpongeBob: Oh Mrs. Puff we were so worried about you! Where have you been on this find afternoon? Mrs. Puff: I was with the snails at Snail-Park. I've been teaching them all the time. Patrick: Well it's good to have you back, Mrs. Puff. Sandy: You've being away for the rest of the day short the whole time? Pearl: No wonder Mr. Fritiz got you your cirtificit back to you. Squidward: I bet if Mr. Fritiz never keeps this a secret, Mrs. Flounder would never teach us anymore. Mrs. Puff: Mrs. Flounder you say? SpongeBob: Yes. She was a great teacher that you said to me when she started this school. Remember? Mrs. Puff: I did say that did I? SpongeBob: But who knows? You're the only teacher around this school. And guess what else you're going to give us! Mrs. Puff: What's that, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Free driving lessons! (Everyone laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his journal of what he did today with Mrs. Puff) Gary: Mrs. Puff was a great teacher we brought her to Snail-Park and bring her inside our Snail-Clubhouse and she taught us everything we snails like to do. Snellie: She was amazing. I hope Mrs. Puff has a twin of me if she has a pet snail I hope she will be my owner. Lary: Yeah. Besides Snellie can't decide which pet owner is the best for her ethier Squidward or Mrs. Puff in between. Gary: We sure had fun today with Mrs. Puff didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. And tomorrow we'll go somewhere special just for us snails. Lary: Yeah. Now let's all go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary went fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail Here! Plankton: And Plankton. Gary: We're about to go on the Bikini Bottom Museum just for us snails. There's something filmillar about this place. Plankton: Maybe if I sneak inside the museum I'll make all the instinkted dinosaurs come to life with my controlling device! Gary: Okay we must warn you we won't hold back. Gary and Snellie: Next time "The Scary Museum!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes